one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion-O vs. Guin
Thundercats vs. Guin Saga! These two are humanoid cats that kick there enemies to dust. Who will win? The Lord of the Thundercats or the Cheironian King? Introduction After some time in Chima, Lion-O leaves to meet up with the other Thundercats at a camp nearby. However when he reach the camp, he noticed it being deserted. Lion-O: Where is everyone? He then notices that another cat that he thought was from the lion tribe. Lion-O: I must ask that you leave this site now. The intruder then turned around to show, Guin, the Cheironian King. Guin: I believe that you are mistaken. I saw that this camp was deserted before I even arrive. Lion-O: Sure you are. The thundercat then pulled out the Sword of Omens. This led to Guin pulling out his own sword in response. Lion-O: THUNDERCATS! Guin: Seems as though I will have to stand my ground. NOBODY BLINKS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Decisive Battle) 60 Guin runs up and slashes at Lion-O, who dodges the attack. Guin appears behind the thundercat, but he turns around quickly enough to block the impending slash. Guin: I am impressed, but that will not stop me Guin begins to swing at Lion-O, who blocks each cut with his sword while stepping back. Guin brings his sword together and smashes it down on the ground, but Lion-O manages to jump backwards and rebound off a tree into the air. Now above Guin, he shoots down with a kick, which is blocked by Guin crossing his arms in front of his face. 54 With a mighty swing of his blades, Guin launches a slash that clears a massive amount of the camp around him. Lion-O is sent flying backwards and Guin is upon him, slashing him slowly yet strongly with each sword before joining them up and batting Lion-O into the air. He jumps after his and slashes Guin back into the ground, landing on top of his and slashes once more. As the blades prepare to come down again, Lion-O shoots out from underneath Guin by ripping his leg. He backs away, slashing at Guin, who easily bats them away and runs head first at the thundercat. Thinking quickly, Lion-O then charges a projectile and clothesline Guin. The king is promptly slammed into the ground and Lion-O has the upper hand on him. With a spiral kick, he drills into Lion-O for the entirety of his descent to the surface, and they land with an impact that would crush a back. 40 Guin is right away knocked out of the cloud and Lion-O jabs at him several times with one arm in the neck and head. Lion-O raises both claws and brings them down in an x-formation, but Guin counters by crossing his sword and sending a x-shaped projectile of his own to block the attack, doing nothing. 33 As Guin swings, Lion-O pulls out the ground, but to his surprise, Guin cuts straight through it like butter and strikes Lion-O across the face with his blade. Using his sword to send Lion-O towards him, Guin drives his blades in the ground and punches the thundercat with his own fists before lifting his weapon again. As he prepares a mighty slash, Lion-O uses his claws to block the strike, pushing with all his might against Guin’s attack. He pushes away at last and punches Guin in the chin. Guin runs after his, so Lion-O uses a slash and releases them as projectiles towards the swordsman. 24 Without even flinching, Guin creates a lion-shaped blade and crashes it down on the ground. The attack splits the slashes in two, and the move part and crash down on either side of the combatants. Lion-O stands straight and begins to grow his sword. He starts to be a lot more savage. 18 Guin sticks his sword to create a large slash, and throws it at Lion-O. The two spinning wheels collide and grind against each other in the air, and Guin triumphantly grins until Lion-O suddenly appears where the clash was, kicking Guin to the ground before darting at the prince. 8 Lion-O: Thundercats! Lion-O brutally slashes Guin repeatedly. Guin is shown trying to breathe as he sees his own blood appear. When Lion-O appeared present, he then uppercut Lion-O into the air, after a series of punches. With a last ditch attempt Guin pulls out his sword. 2 Lion-O and Guin strike each other several times. Speeding past Lion-O in the air, Guin grabs his head with his claws, and throws him into the forest. K.O. Guin and Lion-O crash to the ground. Guin gets up as he sees that Lion-O on the ground with birds and stars around his head. Guin: Time to go! Results This Melee’s winner is Guin!!! (Cues Guin's Theme)